1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting display devices have advantages, such as a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response time. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices have attracted much attention, as the organic light-emitting display devices can be applied to a display device for a mobile device, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook computer, a tablet personal computer, or a flexible display device, and can be applied to an electronic product, such as an ultra-thin television.
In a display device such as an organic light-emitting display device, a pad is patterned at a side of a substrate to supply external power, and a circuit board is electrically connected to the pad. The circuit board may be electrically connected to the pad in various ways. For example, a conductive film may be interposed between the pad and a terminal of the circuit board, and then heat and pressure may be applied to the conductive film to electrically connect the pad and the circuit board.
When adhesion between the pad, the circuit board, and the conductive film is not satisfactory, a contact resistance is greatly increased. Furthermore, the adhesion decreases over time due to heat generated during driving of a display device, stress due to residual stress, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the adhesion between the pad, the circuit board, and the conductive film.